El vigilante del día y la noche
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Tras vencer a Xanxus, Tsuna se ha ganado el derecho a considerarse próximo jefe de los Vongola. Pero Reborn sabe que falta algo por hacer, algo que únicamente puede conseguir el Décimo. Sólo que esta vez, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Original Character. DS y 8059.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn _no me pertenece, es una obra de Amano Akira.

**Notas:** Este fanfic se sitúa justo después del arco de Varia, por tanto los sucesos que pasan en los arcos posteriores no se deben tomar en cuenta. Sé que muchos se mostrarán escépticos por la introducción de elementos nuevos y OC, pero sinceramente, ya estoy mayor para ponerme a discutir con fans histéricos/as y "entendidos" que no soportan tramas sustentadas por un OC.

He de decir que si hay trama por un OC, no significa que este absorba dicha trama, así que si alguien viene con cuentos sobre Mary Sues y Garys Stues, que sepan que van a perder el tiempo conmigo. Tampoco me interesan las quejas sobre la trillada idea de elementos adicionales y en concreto el que voy a usar, al verdad es que pensé en ello leyendo el manga y sin haber visto ni un sólo fanfic. De hecho es la primera vez que escribo algo dejando a un lado el fandom.

Para todo lo demás, _Mastercard_.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

La lluvia era muy suave, casi una caricia. Las gotas caían y se quedaban suspendidas encima de las hojas, sin resbalar. Una débil bruma estaba empezando a levantarse, haciendo que el misterio y la incertidumbre se convirtieran en uno. La luz de los faroles apenas lograba dibujar sombras en la oscuridad, pero éstos brillaban como pequeños puntos de guía a lo largo de todo el área.

El jardín parecía una completa ilusión, un cuadro mágico de otra época. Los pocos árboles bajos se erguían verdes y orgullosos. Las flores titilaban hambrientas, esperanzadas, y las ranas saltaban de piedra en piedra, imprudentes, entre las cañas hasta el estanque. Algunos pequeños pájaros, sorprendidos por la llovizna, se habían refugiado en los aleros del porche o en los matorrales espesos, entre las ramas espinosas y traicioneras. Piaban de vez en cuando, como si estuvieran llamando a alguien. A lo lejos, se oyó el gañido de un perro y el ulular de un búho.

Arrodillada, a salvo del agua bajo el techo del pórtico de la casa, se encontraba una mujer, observando la delicadeza del temporal. Tenía el pelo negro y brillante, recogido con agujas en un apretado moño bajo. Los ojos oscuros y castaños, rasgados y atentos, la piel blanca, maquillada y los labios perfilados de carmín rojo. Vestía un _hōmongi_ de color azul oscuro. Parecía un elemento extraño en medio del corte italiano que presentaba todo el conjunto del jardín y el edificio, aunque eso a ella no parecía importarle. Sólo estaba allí de visita, esperando.

Cuando dejó de llover, despacio y poco a poco, las nubes se fueron retirando, dejando pasar a través de la niebla la luz de la luna. Las ondas del estanque distorsionaban la imagen de la brillante plata reflejada en el agua. Las pequeñas gotas que caían rompían la armonía del espejo del cielo, rizando la superficie. Los pájaros refugiados echaron a volar en todas direcciones y algunos perros aullaron.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la galería, que daba acceso al interior de la casa, y por ella salió el joven _Vongola Primo_.

—Giotto-sama —la mujer llamó, sin volverse, al oír el sonido de la puerta. Un cariz preocupado adornaba su voz, de apariencia tranquila.

—Shinju —Giotto se sentó a su lado—. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

La mujer, impasible, entreabrió los labios y suspiró, negando sutilmente con la cabeza. Después lo miró de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa tenue y suave.

—Eso no importa, está ocupado —murmuró Shinju, comprensiva. No le molestaba en absoluto tener que esperar, aunque los motivos de su visita fueran urgentes. Era Giotto después de todo, él siempre tenía razones de peso para posponer una audiencia—. He podido ver a Cozart-sama.

Giotto chasqueó la lengua, dejando ver por un segundo una expresión apenada y preocupada. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Cozart y él acordaran que la familia Shimon se mantuviera en las sombras después de lo que había pasado con Daemon Spade. Giotto no había estado de acuerdo con ello en principio, pero la promesa de amistad que había hecho con Cozart mantenía viva la llama. Sabía que aunque pasaran los años, Vongola y Shimon seguirían apoyándose, pasase lo que pasase.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó _Primo_ en voz baja. Shinju asintió—. Me alegra...

Giotto admiraba la habilidad de Shinju para ver cosas, personas o sucesos siempre que tuviera la imagen de la luna sobre una superficie acuática. Era una clase de videncia poco común y que no muchos sacerdotes japoneses poseían. Shinju lo había heredado de su padre y entrenado arduamente en Japón, convirtiéndose en una sacerdotisa de renombre. Giotto se alegraba de poder contar con ella.

Shinju desvió la vista hacia el jardín, manteniendo las manos sobre el regazo. Las mangas largas del kimono le tapaban las manos, pero Giotto sabía que allí estaba el anillo que le había entregado tiempo atrás, cuando se hicieron los anillos Vongola y él había escogido a sus guardianes. También tenía presente que Shinju no había viajado a Italia sólo para hablarle de Cozart.

—Va a dejarle su puesto a Ricardo-san, ¿verdad? —aunque estuviese preguntando, Shinju sabía que así era. Giotto no se había recuperado de la traición de Daemon y no quería enfrentarse a Ricardo.

—Así es, no tengo intención de oponerme a él —pelear por pelear no era la política que Primo quería seguir y antes que eso, prefería mantener el orden. Ricardo le llamaría cobarde, pero era mejor eso a derramar sangre inocente—. Voy a marcharme a Japón, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías.

Shinju asintió de nuevo, despacio. En los últimos meses había visto unas cuantas cosas, decisiones tomadas que iban a afectar al desarrollo de Vongola, tanto dentro como fuera. La partida de Giotto hacia Japón sólo era una de ellas.

—Ricardo-san será _Vongola Secondo_ y escogerá guardianes propios.

—Lo sé, pensé en eso. Mis guardianes seguirán siendo fieles a Vongola, aunque pierdan ese título.

—Le serán fieles a usted, Giotto-sama. Le seguirán a dónde usted vaya. Ricardo-san no va a seguir las mismas directrices que ha llevado Vongola hasta ahora —la mujer le miró entonces, directamente. No estaba hablando sólo por los demás, también por ella—. Hay algo más que tiene que saber antes de que viaje a Japón.

Giotto alzó un poco las cejas, intrigado.

—¿Qué es?

—Es algo que vi hace pocos días, cuando la luna estaba creciendo —Shinju alzó los ojos hacia el cielo. Allí entre las nubes estaba la luna, redonda y plateada, vigilante—. En cuanto Ricardo-san sea nombrado como _Vongola Secondo_, mi anillo dejará de funcionar.

La súbita declaración hizo que Giotto se sorprendiera un poco. Entreabrió los labios y comenzó una frase que dejó inconclusa. Estaba escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para decir lo desconcertante que era oír aquello.

—¿Cómo?, ¿por qué? —preguntó Giotto, con cautela.

Shinju deslizó la manga derecha de su kimono un poco hacia arriba, dejando su mano al descubierto. En el dedo índice llevaba un anillo Vongola. Era parecido al de Knuckle, el guardián del sol, salvo que el emblema del anillo de Shinju era sólo un círculo.

—No lo sé —respondió ella, volviéndose a bajar la manga—. Esperaba que usted pudiera decírmelo.

Giotto suspiró pesadamente, pensativo. Si Shinju no había visto el porqué de esa anomalía, él no podría saberlo tampoco. El hombre que les había hecho los anillos no había mencionado nada parecido a lo que la sacerdotisa estaba contándole ahora. Por lo que le había dicho y acordado, los anillos Vongola se heredarían del anterior jefe y guardianes, escogiendo siempre el jefe nuevo al mejor candidato para llevarlos, personas de su confianza que protegiesen a la familia y que compartieran similitudes con cada una de sus llamas. No podía concebir que de repente un anillo Vongola se negase a funcionar. No tenía sentido.

Y aquello representaba un problema serio, porque Ricardo no aceptaría tener un guardián menos que los que había tenido él. Shinju tenía miedo de las represalias, era comprensible.

—Hay que buscar una solución a eso, Ricardo no aceptará la pérdida de tu anillo —murmuró Giotto, levantándose—. Ven, voy a convocar a los demás, quizá entre todos encontremos una solución.

Shinju se levantó también, lentamente, componiendo una ligera mueca de culpabilidad. Giotto supo que no quería involucrar a sus compañeros pero que a la vez no sabía qué podía hacer para arreglar o encauzar las cosas. La mujer se volvió hacia él y se inclinó un poco, en señal de deferencia.

—Ruego disculpe las molestias que le estoy causando, Giotto-sama —Shinju era muy respetuosa, tanto con su jefe como con las demás personas de su entorno. Su cultura natal ya de por sí tenía esa particularidad, pero el haberse criado en un entorno sagrado debido a su condición acentuaba esa característica. El honor y la responsabilidad eran muy importantes para los sacerdotes de su orden en Japón, Shinju jamás se perdonaría ser un problema para Vongola.

Giotto, sin embargo, sonrió tenuemente.

—No tienes que pedir perdón, no es tu culpa.

—Pero ahora usted está en un aprieto y los demás guardianes…

—No pasará nada, comprenderán el asunto —_Primo_ miró una última vez hacia el jardín antes de abrir la puerta. Las nubes ya se habían despejado por completo, el aire estaba en calma y la luna aún se mantenía alta en el cielo, rodeada de estrellas. Los faroles apenas eran pequeños fulgores naranjas ahora, rodeados por el brillo blanco del astro rey de la noche—. Son tu _familia_ también.

Shinju desvió la vista hacia el suelo, incómoda. Todavía le costaba referirse a Vongola como su _familia_ y más aún al resto de guardianes. Eran sus amigos, unos muy importantes en cierto modo y eso ella lo valoraba mucho.

—Hay _familias_ que se pelean por cosas más pequeñas que esto —musitó ella.

Giotto ladeó la cabeza y entró, dejando que la sacerdotisa entrase tras él, cerrando la puerta. El pasillo estaba iluminado a medias así que ambos caminaron en la penumbra hasta llegar al final, dónde se encontraba la escalera para subir a la planta de arriba. Giotto condujo a Shinju hasta el ala este y de allí, a una de las habitaciones libres de invitados.

—Enviaré un mensaje a los demás, tú quédate aquí y descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinju se adentró en el cuarto, delicadamente decorado con motivos de aves en la pared. Se acercó hasta la ventana, desde la que se podía ver el jardín en el que momentos antes había estado sentada. Luego se volvió hacia Giotto y sonrió, mucho más tranquila que antes.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, _Jefe_.

* * *

La sala de reuniones parecía pequeña con gente dentro, en comparación a cómo se veía cuando estaba vacía. Las paredes estaban desnudas salvo por las estratégicas lámparas adheridas a cada lado de la habitación. No había muchas ventanas y el mobiliario se reducía a una mesa larga y ocho sillas. Salvo por un asiento, la mesa estaba ocupada por completo. _Primo_ en una cabecera, G a su derecha y los demás situados según su preferencia. Shinju frente a Knuckle y Asari a la izquierda del jefe, enfrentando a G. Lampo era el único que estaba completamente relajado, al lado del guardián de la Tormenta.

Ninguno quería señalar la ausencia de Daemon, aunque aquello era inevitable. Tampoco la de Alaude, el cual siempre parecía andar a un ritmo distinto del de los demás.

Después de que Giotto explicara el problema, los guardianes se mantuvieron en silencio, pensando. Era una complicación bastante grave, todos allí sabían del mal temperamento de Ricardo. Fue G el primero en mostrar su molestia respecto al inconveniente imprevisto:

—Maldita sea, mujer, causarle un problema así al _Primo_ —G era la mano derecha de Giotto y uno de sus mejores amigos además de Cozart. Le era leal hasta la muerte—. Seguro que su anillo es defectuoso y por eso ha visto que se estropeaba.

Giotto miró de reojo a Shinju y terció, desviando la vista hacia G:

—Siendo así, entonces ella no es culpable de que el anillo vaya a dejar de funcionar en la siguiente generación.

—Sí lo sería si sus llamas se han vuelto débiles —intervino Knuckle—. Eso podría ocasionarlo perfectamente, perjudicando a Vongola.

Se alzó un pequeño murmullo entre todos los guardianes excepto por Giotto y Shinju, la cual alzó la voz entonces, haciéndose escuchar por los demás.

—Mis llamas no se han vuelto débiles, Knuckle-san, y si ese fuera el caso no debería ser motivo para que el anillo no funcionase en otra persona designada por _Vongola Secondo_ —Shinju tomó aire—. Simplemente el anillo no aceptará a nadie como guardián sucesor hasta la quinta generación Vongola.

Se hizo el silencio, pesado y tenso, que se rompió al tomar Giotto la palabra:

—Eso no me lo habías dicho.

Shinju agachó los ojos.

—Ruego me disculpe, Giotto-sama. Fue algo que vi después de que usted se marchara a avisar al resto de los guardianes —la mujer alzó entonces la vista y miró a su jefe—. No tengo manera de saber el porqué de la naturaleza del anillo respecto al salto generacional. Lo único que sé es que sólo se activará cuando se nombre al jefe Vongola de la quinta generación y que después de él volverá a dormir hasta que se nombre al Décimo, después al Decimoquinto…

—Hablamos entonces de una hibernación cada cinco generaciones, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó Giotto entonces, calmado.

—Sí, así es.

—_Primo_, ese viejo nos engañó, dijo que los anillos…

Giotto alzó la mano y apretó con suavidad el hombro de G, interrumpiéndolo.

—Dijo que tenían un poder incalculable, un potencial impreciso y naturalezas que escapaban a la comprensión humana. Quizá el anillo de Shinju sea el de naturaleza más excéntrica.

—_Tsk_, pues como la dueña —murmuró G, con cierta irritación. Giotto sonrió, resignado. Y Shinju suspiró, rendida. No era fácil tratar con G y nadie era capaz de hacerle demostrar aprecio salvo Giotto y en ciertas ocasiones, Asari.

Por un momento se quedaron todos pensando en silencio, buscando alguna solución para impedir que Ricardo sacudiera los cimientos de Vongola, persiguiera a Giotto para reclamar por el octavo anillo y tomara represalias contra la propia Shinju y los demás guardianes.

—Creo que podría haber una solución a esto —dijo Asari después del intervalo meditando. Lampo y Knuckle lo miraron con cierto interés. Shinju apretó los dedos sobre el regazo, manteniendo la vista en Giotto, ella ya sabía qué iba a proponer el guardián de la lluvia—. Podemos dividir los anillos.

—Te has vuelto loco —espetó G, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sería una tontería —murmuró Knuckle.

—No entiendo el punto —terció Lampo, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer eso?

Asari miró a Giotto y cuando este asintió, procedió a explicar su idea.

—El problema radica en que Ricardo no aceptará ser menos que Giotto y querrá tener el anillo de Shinju, he pensado que podríamos evitar eso si Ricardo no se convirtiera en _Vongola Secondo_.

—Pero Giotto ya ha nombrado sucesor a Ricardo —arguyó el guardián del sol entonces—. Sería peor nombrar a otro.

—Giotto-sama no tiene por qué hacer eso —Shinju captaba muy bien la idea de Asari—. Giotto-sama puede seguir nombrando a Ricardo-san como su sucesor y entregarle una mitad del anillo, y a su vez, que la otra mitad la tenga un consultor externo.

—Exacto, si ese consultor de Giotto nombra a otra persona, Ricardo tendría que demostrar su valía como jefe para conseguir el anillo completo —completó Asari.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, mientras las ideas de Asari y Shinju germinaban en las mentes de los demás. Giotto se llevó la mano a la barbilla, meditabundo.

—Ricardo es muy fuerte, sea quién sea el que se enfrente a él, acabará gravemente herido o muerto —murmuró casi más para sí que para los demás—. Ricardo sería el jefe de todas maneras.

—Eso nos lleva al punto de partida —protestó G, bufando.

—Cierto… —Giotto arrugó algo la frente, preocupado—… pero no tenemos muchas más alternativas. Quería evitar el enfrentarme a él por nada y tampoco quiero que esto os afecte.

—_Primo_…

Giotto pareció erguirse en la silla y miró a todos y cada uno de los guardianes allí presentes, mostrándose sereno y prudente. G se calló al mirarlo.

—Muy bien, lo intentaremos, haré que dividan los anillos Vongola.

* * *

Tal como Giotto había ordenado, los ocho anillos Vongola se dividieron en dos partes. A la hora de elegir sucesores, una de ellas la guardaría el jefe en activo y otra el consultor externo de este. Esos dos miembros, a la hora de designar candidatos para ocupar los puestos de jefe y guardianes, elegirían un aspirante. Si ambos coincidían en el elegido, se entregaría el anillo completo a este. En caso de elegir personas diferentes, se lucharía por la obtención del anillo según las reglas que se impusieran. Así lo dejaron por escrito y así debía acatarlo toda generación posterior.

Giotto se marchó a Japón poco después, dejándole el medio anillo correspondiente a Ricardo. Tanto éste como los guardianes que ya había ido eligiendo de boquilla se mostraron escépticos al enterarse de las nuevas normas, aunque salvo Ricardo, ninguno tuvo que pelear por completar el anillo.

_Vongola Primo_ había acertado muy bien al aventurar el destino de un enfrentamiento contra Ricardo. El candidato que había elegido su consultor externo murió en el combate, víctima de las _llamas de la ira_. Ricardo se convirtió en _Vongola Secondo_, aunque para entonces Giotto ya se había refugiado en Japón junto con sus antiguos guardianes, los cuales habían dejado los anillos en Italia para que los sucesores pudieran obtenerlos. No obstante, toda la precaución que habían calculado, toda la maniobra de división y las escapadas hacia Japón fueron en balde para la sacerdotisa.

Una nublada mañana de enero, a Shinju le llegó una carta con una citación por parte de _Vongola Secondo_, ordenando que se presentase en la base de Italia. Shinju seguía formando parte de Vongola y le debía respeto y lealtad. La carta era muy simple pero leyendo entre líneas, Shinju supo que Ricardo había descubierto que el anillo no funcionaba y que lo que quería de ella era reclamar y obtener una explicación. Tenía constancia de que posiblemente el viaje sólo fuese de ida, pero no tenía miedo.

Por eso, en lugar de huir hacia cualquier otra parte como G le espetó que podría hacer, decidió ir a Italia y explicarle la naturaleza del anillo ahora dormido. Antes de ir, Shinju le enseñó la carta a su antiguo jefe, Giotto, aunque este lo único que pudo hacer fue darle ánimos y valor para enfrentarse a la situación. Pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar y ella asumiría los cargos.

No tenía muchas más opciones. _Vongola Secondo_ era muy capaz de perseguirla con tal de obtener poder, el poder que Giotto había tenido por completo.

* * *

La sacerdotisa, estoica y tranquila, avanzó por los pasillos de la mansión que hasta hacía pocos meses había sido de Giotto. Dos subordinados Vongola, vestidos de traje, fueron su escolta hasta el despacho de Ricardo. Las estanterías llenaban las paredes y la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas. Shinju percibió el aire hostil que se respiraba nada más entrar. Además del jefe, estaban los nuevos guardianes, personas desconocidas para ella.

Ricardo estaba sentado frente al escritorio, serio, con el semblante congelado en una expresión de tremenda molestia y disgusto. No saludó a la recién llegada, ni hizo ademán de mostrar ninguna pizca de cordialidad. Enseguida fue directo al grano, clavando los ojos en Shinju, intimidante.

—¿Puedes explicar por qué tu ex-anillo ha rechazado a mi octavo guardián? —preguntó de forma pausada. Se notaba que estaba tratando de contener una rabia mucho mayor.

Shinju aguantó el aliento y tragó saliva imperceptiblemente. Ricardo inspiraba temor en persona.

—Es una característica especial en él, está en período de hibernación y no despertará hasta la quinta generación Vongola, eso es todo —esperaba que se conformase con eso.

Sin embargo, Ricardo torció el gesto, haciendo una mueca de descontento aún más amenazadora. Shinju retrocedió un paso, pero se encontró con el brazo del segundo guardián del sol, el cual la empujó para que avanzase.

—Es cosa de Giotto, ¿verdad? No estaba contento sólo con irse, tenía que joderme hasta el final.

—No señor, no es…

—¡Cállate!

Ricardo se levantó y rodeó la mesa, encarando a la mujer por su propia cuenta. Shinju quiso retroceder de nuevo pero estaba cercada por los otros hombres. Privada del anillo, no tenía medios para equipararse a ellos en caso de pelea. Mientras sentía los ojos de Ricardo encima, clavados como cuchillos, sintió miedo, un miedo ciego y turbio que le impidió hablar. Shinju entreabrió los labios y ahogó un quejido cuando Ricardo sujetó su cuello, apretando furioso.…

_Vongola Secondo_ lanzó una mirada iracunda a su alrededor y sus guardianes se retiraron. Shinju llevó sus propias manos a la muñeca de Ricardo, pero no logró que la soltara. Le costaba mucho respirar y la fuerza del hombre no tardaría en dañarle la garganta de forma irreversible. Ricardo la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que ella se golpease contra la pared. Aún así no la soltó.

—Me sacas de quicio —masculló Ricardo, apretando los dientes—. ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí, soltarme esa mierda e irte como si nada?

—R-Ricardo-san… me hace daño… —Shinju trató de tomar aire pero apenas pudo. También intentó desasirse, sin éxito. A su alrededor, los demás guardianes se mostraron impasibles. ¿Iban a dejar que Ricardo…?

—Si ese anillo está de verdad dormido, entonces… —de repente la mano que sujetaba a Shinju por el cuello comenzó a brillar y ella notó un abrasador calor quemándole la piel, extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo. Quiso gritar de dolor pero ni siquiera eso logró hacerlo, no le quedaba aire. El miedo ciego se transformó en terror, mortal terror—… dormirás con él.

La llama se hizo más enérgica e intensa y Shinju abrió la boca, con un alarido mudo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes luego. El calor, el dolor, la rabia y la furia, la tristeza. Iba a morir ahí mismo y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de poder pelear por su vida. No era lo mismo morir después de luchar que morir sin más. Shinju advirtió que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, candentes. La_ llama de la ira_ se hizo más fuerte y ella se notó desfallecer. Boqueó sin aliento. Mientras la consciencia abandonaba su mente, Shinju pensó que en realidad, no había estado tan mal. Había hecho el bien, eso era lo que en verdad contaba. También había hecho amigos, los había protegido y velado y ahora estaban a salvo.

_Familia._ Su cabeza reverberó con una última oración, rezando para que tuvieran una vida plena y buena.

Lo último que pensó antes de desvanecerse, fue en lo mucho que iba a echar de menos contemplar la luna.

* * *

El anillo de Shinju era inútil para los propósitos de Ricardo. _Vongola Secondo_ no se fiaba de las palabras de la sacerdotisa pero por si acaso y sólo por si acaso, lo guardó en una caja bajo llave. El octavo anillo quedó así relegado a la indiferencia, ya que nadie hasta la quinta generación Vongola podría usarlo.

Ricardo no olvidó la injuria que a su juicio Giotto le había hecho con toda la farsa de la división de los anillos y el juego del octavo. Pero como _Primo_ estaba en Japón y no interfería en sus asuntos, Ricardo lo dejó estar, sobrellevó el liderazgo con talante y cambió el rumbo de Vongola, convirtiendo a la familia en un grupo que luchaba por el poder y el dinero en lugar de hacerlo por la protección de los débiles. Con Ricardo, Vongola se transformó en mafia.

Giotto, que a veces escuchaba cosas sobre lo que pasaba en Italia, observaba de lejos cómo sus ideas y sus sueños se evaporaban para convertirse en nada. Sabía que Shinju no había vuelto de Italia y que no iba a hacerlo. Giotto no sabía qué había pasado con el viejo octavo anillo, si Ricardo se lo había quedado o lo había arrojado a alguna parte por serle por completo infructuoso. Pero no podía quejarse, Ricardo tan sólo se había tomado esa pequeña justicia. En cierto modo, Shinju había mantenido su papel como guardián hasta el final, siendo el punto de mira. Había sido el escudo, la pantalla de humo, para que Giotto y el resto pudieran vivir tranquilamente todo lo que les quedaba de vida, para que pudieran formar familias…

En el fondo, Giotto siempre recordaría ese gesto por su parte.

* * *

La luz de la luna no era suficiente para guiarle. La oscuridad, potente y espesa, se apretaba en torno a él como una garra afilada. Iba corriendo a ciegas, chocando a veces con las esquinas de los edificios o montones de cajas y barriles apilados en los callejones. Huir no era muy honroso y menos de esa manera. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba otra opción.

El joven perseguido se detuvo junto al cruce de una calleja, tras una larga carrera, y se internó en lo más profundo de las tinieblas que flotaban entre las paredes de las fábricas abandonadas. Allí no lo encontrarían, podría disponer fácilmente de cinco minutos si sus cazadores habían confundido su rastro con el falso que él había dejado.

Al apoyarse contra una de las paredes se dio cuenta de que estaba herido, goteando sangre por la nariz y la boca. Debían de haberle hecho más daño del que había supuesto con el asalto. Chasqueó la lengua, había sido descuidado.

_No podré avisar al Quinto._

Fue lo que pensó nada más tocarse la cabeza y comprobar que también estaba sangrando por allí. Oyó ladridos de perros pero no les hizo caso. El hombre se internó más en la oscuridad, renqueando, sintiendo como poco a poco las fuerzas se le iban escapando. La adrenalina de la carrera se había esfumado y no le quedaba gran cosa para sostenerse en pie. Resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado de lado en el suelo. Si le encontraban no podría seguir luchando, eso lo tenía claro.

Aspiró aire profundamente, notando el sabor a polvo en la lengua, el ladrillo en la piel. Notaba el peso del anillo en el dedo, como una maldición. Sabía que formaría parte de la cruenta historia del dichoso octavo elemento Vongola, igual que su predecesora a la que habían asesinado por rencor.

El muchacho se tensó al escuchar gritos a lo lejos, voces que daban órdenes y sonido de carrera. Ya se estaban acercando. Con un gruñido, se sacó el anillo y lo apretó dentro del puño. No dejaría que lo capturasen, _Quinto_ no se lo perdonaría. Si Vongola perdía un anillo, las demás familias rivales podían encontrarlo y copiar el mecanismo para canalizar la llama, pero era eso mejor a que directamente lo robasen del guardián muerto.

Aun sentado sin poderse mover, alzó el brazo. Hacia el final del callejón podía distinguir un poco de luz y por ello saber que al otro lado había una verja de malla metálica. Con un pequeño movimiento, lanzó el anillo lo más lejos que pudo. Oyó un débil tintineo lejano que le confirmó la caída final del pequeño objeto. Después suspiró y se dejó engullir por el cansancio y la somnolencia. Lo sentía, lo sentía mucho. No había podido cumplir hasta el final con su cometido pero con un poco de suerte, él moriría antes de que lo encontraran y el anillo se apagaría, tal y como le había dicho aquella mujer japonesa en sueños. Si eso pasaba, entonces no tendría que preocuparse. Los enemigos de Vongola jamás podrían rastrear la llama del anillo, porque no habría nada que rastrear.

Con ese último pensamiento, esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró.

Después de todo, siempre quedaban las siguientes generaciones para recuperar la luna.


	2. Prólogo II

**Disclaimer**: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no me pertenece, es una obra de Amano Akira.

* * *

**Prólogo (II):**

Mammon llevaba ya dos horas sentada en la balaustrada de mármol, perdida en sus pensamientos. En el balcón se respiraba tranquilidad, nada que ver con el aire supurante, tenso y pesado que flotaba alrededor de los demás integrantes de Varia. Dentro de la casa el vicio era tan asfixiante que ella había huido, por así decirlo, para evitar contagiarse del desánimo y la furia que allí se respiraba. Ya no eran sólo los gritos de Squalo, ni la voz molesta de Lussuria quejándose, ni siquiera las bravatas de Belphegor.

No.

Era mucho peor.

Estaban recluidos en la base, en Italia, hasta nueva orden. Nada extraño teniendo en cuenta lo que habían hecho. Mammon lo entendía muy bien y sabía que Xanxus también, pero una cosa era entender y otra muy distinta aceptar. Ese era el problema: que por más que lo entendiera, entendiese las cosas, aun así jamás aceptaría a Tsunayoshi Sawada como Décimo Jefe Vongola.

Nunca.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Aki no pisaba Italia.

La gente le miraba sin disimulo, extrañada, pero a él no le importaba. Con pequeños pasitos se iba acercando cada vez más a su destino, o eso quería creer. Caminaba por la calle pasando de largo a personas, comercios, cines, hasta que al doblar una esquina miró en derredor y se encontró en una enorme plaza. El sol picaba desde lo alto y hacía calor, un calor al que no estaba acostumbrado. Incluso el Pacificador le pesaba.

—¿Te has perdido, pequeñín? —una mujer joven se había acercado a él y agachado para verlo más de cerca, sonriente aunque preocupada al verlo a él quedarse parado.  
—Puede ser —dijo Aki en un chapucero italiano mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo, extrayendo un mapa desplegable de la zona—. ¿Podría decirme dónde está la base de Varia, por favor?

La mujer dejó de sonreír, no entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería ese niño.

—¿Varia? ¿Es algún parque de juegos?

El bebé miró a la mujer en silencio y parpadeó tres veces, de forma lenta y pausada. Luego suspiró, se rió y guardó el mapa.

—Sí, algo parecido —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa—. Aunque creo que ya recuerdo por dónde es, gracias por intentar ayudarme, es usted muy amable.

La mujer sonrió y se irguió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, ten cuidado, es peligroso ir solo por ahí, más para alguien tan chiquitito como tú.

El bebé asintió y sonrió, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, dando pequeños saltitos entre las baldosas de colores. La mujer meneó la cabeza, preguntándose cómo un niño tan pequeño podía ir por ahí solo, sin sus padres. Se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, sin constatar que a su espalda, Aki había desaparecido.

* * *

Se puso de pie encima del pasamano en cuanto el Pacificador empezó a brillar. Sabía lo que eso significaba muy bien, así que empezó a preguntarse quién, por qué y las intenciones que podría traer el visitante.

Estaban allí desde hacía dos semanas. Poco a poco habían ido recuperándose de las heridas y podría decirse que sólo aguardaban a que el Noveno decidiese a dejarles salir otra vez. Mammon llevaba un tiempo esquivando a los demás porque necesitaba pensar, aunque sospechaba que al resto le sucedía lo mismo. Belphegor era el único que de vez en cuando salía al balcón a charlar con ella, soltando algún que otro chiste estúpido.

Pero en ese momento estaba sola, aguardando. Mammon aguantó la respiración, la luz se hizo más fuerte gradualmente. Notó una pequeña vibración a su lado y el brillo se apagó. Entonces, lentamente, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Allí, de pie junto a ella, había otro bebé, con el pelo negro y revuelto y los ojos azules, abiertos y brillantes. Vestía de blanco, de forma sencilla, nada reveladora.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, _Viper_ —murmuró el recién llegado, ladeándose un poco, con una sonrisilla encajada en la boca—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Mammon deslizó los ojos, ocultos bajo la sombra de su capucha, hacia el Pacificador blanco que llevaba ese bebé al cuello. De entre todos los arcobalenos, él había sido el último al que se habría esperado ver allí.

—Aki —musitó Mammon, retrocediendo unos pasos. Entonces quedaron cara a cara—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Aki se encogió de hombros y emitió un sonido entre labios, pensativo.

—Es raro que me lo preguntes, pensé que ya estarías al corriente.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?

El arcobaleno blanco alzó las cejas y chasqueó la lengua, luego saltó hacia el balcón, bajando de la baranda.

—Me dijeron que Xanxus estaba aquí, necesito hablar con él urgentemente.

Mammon flotó tras él, alarmada. Las preguntas se formulaban deprisa y de forma desordenada. ¿Quién le había dicho? ¿Qué quería?

—No es buena idea molestarle ahora.  
—Oh, créeme que sí, lo que tengo que decirle es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.  
—No creo que sea algo que le afecte.

Mammon quería impedir que molestasen a Xanxus y éste montase en cólera por cualquier tontería. Arcobaleno o no, Aki debía entender eso. No podía sencillamente aparecer porque sí y hacer lo que le daba la gana. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta del cuarto que daba a la terraza, Aki se giró hacia Mammon, serio.

—Afecta a Vongola, ergo le afecta a él, le guste o no.

* * *

Xanxus se pasaba los días tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo y pensando que su vida era una completa mierda el ochenta por ciento del tiempo. El resto dormía, comía o le lanzaba los platos a Squalo cuando éste entraba para echarle un vistazo. Ni siquiera él se salvaba de la absoluta sensación de fracaso y los dos terminaban peleándose a gritos, escupiendo lo inútiles que eran ambos y lo patéticos que resultaban. Luego Squalo se calmaba, siempre era el primero en tranquilizarse, y se marchaba con un portazo, dejando a Xanxus solo con sus pensamientos.

Esa mañana estaba de "buen humor" y por eso abrió los ojos cuando oyó unos tenues y débiles golpecitos llamando a su puerta. Nadie de sus subordinados era tan delicado, y Mammon ni siquiera se molestaba en llamar, solía aparecer por la ventana flotando como una burbuja, cosa que él detestaba. Sin embargo, Xanxus no contestó, emitió un gruñido y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Si hubiera estado de mal humor, directamente se habría levantado y pateado la puerta, enviando al de detrás al otro lado del pasillo.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Xanxus pensó que el que hubiese querido intentar molestarle se había ido, pero se equivocaba.

—Tú debes de ser Xanxus.

Una voz por completo desconocida para él sonó desde la ventana y Xanxus, crispado, se incorporó y miró. Allí, en el alfeizar, había un bebé vestido de blanco y flotando tras él, Mammon. Xanxus le lanzó una mirada de profunda irritación y apretó los dientes.

—Intenté detenerlo, jefe —se excusó Mammon débilmente, asustada.

Xanxus deslizó los ojos hasta Aki.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Llevaba la camisa floja y estaba descalzo pero eso poco le importaba.

—Bueno, el asunto que me trae es simple pero, por si Mammon jamás te habló de mi, dadas las circunstancias, cosa que considero muy mal, me presentaré —Aki carraspeó, bajó de la ventana de un salto y se colocó delante de él, mirándole desde su pequeña y pobre altura—. Me llamo Aki y soy el Arcobaleno blanco.  
—Pensé que siempre habían sido siete —Xanxus miró a Mammon con suspicacia pero ella se encogió y no dijo nada.  
—Es una historia un poco larga —murmuró Aki—, los siete que conoces representan los siete colores del arco iris, así que te preguntarás qué soy yo, bueno…  
—Deja de irte por las ramas, joder.  
—Aki es la luz blanca, jefe —terció Mammon, acercándose—, de la cual se refractan los siete colores.  
—No me hables como si fuera imbécil —espetó el hombre, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Xanxus volvió a mirar a Aki y le dio un empujón con el pie, despectivo— Continúa.

El bebé blanco retrocedió un poco por culpa de la patada y balbuceó sin querer.

—B-Bueno, entonces sabrás que igual que hay ocho arcobalenos, también hay ocho tipos de llamas. La octava llama es igual de común que las otras, sólo que poco conocida porque tiene características un tanto peculiares. Por eso he venido a ti, ha llegado el momento de que reclutes a un guardián que guarde esas llamas y lo entrenes.

Xanxus, que había escuchado la breve explicación de Aki, se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, internamente confundido.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Por qué cojones tengo que hacer yo eso? —no le daba la gana encargarse de un imbécil.

Aki arrugó la nariz.

—Venga ya, ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso? Eres el Décimo Jefe Vongola, es tu deber, no puedes eludir esa tarea, verás, la historia del octavo guardián...  
—Aki…

Mammon se había alejado mientras Aki hablaba. Xanxus se había quedado callado.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que soy el Décimo Jefe? —preguntó Xanxus con un tono de voz peligrosamente bajo.

Silencio. Aki tragó saliva, pensando en si tal vez había… metido la pata.

—Bueno, realmente nadie, sólo me dijeron que eras un candidato, que habría una pelea por los anillos… yo sólo pensé…

Xanxus dio un paso hacía el bebé, Aki retrocedió.

—Así que sólo pensaste…  
—V-Verás, eres Xanxus, había oído hablar de ti, y-y cuando me dijeron, bueno, verás, es que…

Otro paso más hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Sólo supuse que habrías ganado tú…

Entonces Xanxus, ya más que furibundo, cogió a Aki del pequeño cuello y le estampó contra la pared.

—¡Jefe! —Mammon.

—¡ASÍ QUE SUPUSISTE ¿EH?! ¡¿ES UNA BROMA?! ¡¿TENGO CARA DE GILIPOLLAS?! ¡PENSASTE QUE SERÍA BUENA IDEA METER EL DEDO EN LA PUTA HERIDA ¿VERDAD?!

La mano que sujetaba al bebé empezó a brillar, las cicatrices parecían más grandes. Aki soltó un grito de dolor. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Squalo apareció, alertado por los gritos furiosos de su jefe. Aki entonces, aprovechando la sutil y tenue distracción que supuso ese hombre de pelo largo y blanco entrando en escena, se volatilizó entre los dedos de Xanxus, apareciendo bajo un haz de luz solar que atravesaba la habitación. Xanxus, Mammon y Squalo le miraron, en silencio y, menos Mammon, un tanto atónitos. Aki había recuperado su expresión seria. Se recolocó un poco el pelo y suspiró.

—Parece que me he equivocado de sitio. Si tú no eres el Décimo Jefe, no tengo nada que te interese.  
—Maldita basura —escupió Xanxus volviendo a acercarse a él, aunque esta vez, Aki no dejó que lo atrapara. De nuevo se volatilizó y apareció sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, que estaba bañado por la luz del sol.  
—Va, _Viper_, ¿por qué no les cuentas la historia? Seguro que te da para un par de horas.

Y desapareció.

* * *

Tsuna abrió los ojos esa mañana, encontrándose con que Reborn no estaba en la habitación. Se frotó los ojos lentamente y bostezó. Aún se sentía magullado y debilitado aunque poco a poco las energías le iban regresando. Notaba el peso del anillo completo y a veces sentía ganas de volver a meterse en la cama, para taparse con las sábanas hasta más allá de la frente. No le gustaba la idea de estar cada vez más cerca del puesto. No quería ser jefe de ninguna mafia, de ninguna de las maneras.

Siendo sábado y sin Reborn cerca, Tsuna pudo quedarse un poco más de tiempo durmiendo.

* * *

—Has tardado en venir.  
—Di un rodeo.  
—Te equivocaste de persona, ¿verdad?  
—Bueno, no contaba con toda la información, cualquiera lo habría hecho.  
—Entonces esas marcas…  
—Me las hizo él, sí.

Aki y Reborn charlaban tranquilamente sentados en el tejado de la casa de Tsuna. Hacía unos minutos que había pasado la hora del desayuno y desde el interior se oían las voces de los demás. Aki sentía curiosidad por el tipo de ambiente al que tenía que estar "encadenado" Reborn ya que él por lo pronto, siempre era libre de ir adonde quisiera. Tenía que ser fatigoso entrenar a un crío para que fuera un jefe de la mafia. Aunque el trabajo que le tenía que encomendar Aki a Tsuna tampoco es que fuese la mayor de las fiestas.

—Todavía no está preparado para esto, necesita un poco más de tiempo.  
—No hay tiempo, ese es el problema. Necesito que elija a un guardián mientras yo busco el maldito anillo.  
—¿No lo has encontrado aún?  
—Tengo algunas pistas, pero es complicado.  
—No servirá de nada que tengamos a un guardián sin anillo, Aki, lo sabes.  
—¡Ya lo sé, lo sé mejor que tú!

Aki se levantó, acomodándose mejor el cuello de la camisa, para taparse las marcas de quemaduras. Reborn le siguió con la mirada.

—¿Qué harás si el anillo lo tiene otra familia?

Aki le miró de reojo, ligeramente angustiado.

—Créeme, si lo tuviera alguien ya lo sabríamos.

* * *

Enomoto Ichiro odiaba los lunes. En realidad no era odio, sino mutua aversión. Sabía que los lunes existían sólo para amargarle la vida a él y él no hacía más que tratar de desaprovechar los lunes. Aunque luego se daba cuenta de que eso era estúpido y se levantaba de la cama para vestirse y desayunar, o llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Ichiro vivía solo, en un bloque de apartamentos en la zona sur de Namimori y trabajaba de dependiente en una pastelería. Hacía un año que había terminado el instituto y vivía casi al día, dejando pasar los trenes. Iba de su casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, no salía con nadie, no quedaba con viejos amigos de clase, ni visitaba a algún pariente. Cuando terminaba la jornada, pasaba el resto de horas viendo la televisión o leyendo alguna revista de videojuegos mientras devoraba algún bote de ramen o una caja de pizza. No tenía grandes ambiciones ni sueños.

Desgarbado, algo desaliñado, lleva el pelo castaño corto y revuelto y ocultaba sus ojos de lechuza tras unas gafas Para sus vecinos, era el chico rarito del edificio.

Tenía una vida normal y corriente en la que nunca pasaba nada.

Hasta ese día.

—Buenos días.

Ese lunes por la mañana, Ichiro había bajado las escaleras para ir al trabajo y de camino se había tropezado con un bebé extrañamente vestido de traje y un camaleón diminuto encima del sombrero.

—¿Eres Enomoto Ichiro?  
—Eh, sí.  
—Me gustaría hablar contigo de cierto asunto.

Ichiro arrugó algo la frente. ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Qué hacía solo? ¿Qué quería de él?

—Mira, tengo prisa, he de ir a trabajar, ¿por qué no te vas con tu madre y me dejas en paz?

Y pasó de largo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaquea, pensando en lo raro de la situación. No estaba de humor para tonterías o bromas, era lunes. Lo único que quería era terminar la jornada e irse a casa a ver el siguiente capítulo de _Mazinger X_. Entonces notó una patada en la espalda y cayó de bruces al suelo. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, sintiendo la espalda entumecida.

—¿Pero qué…?  
—Quería ser educado pero no me gusta que me ignoren, realmente es urgente, así qué… ¿me harías ese favor, Ichiro?

Al levantar los ojos, Ichiro vio al bebé delante de él, tan sereno como al principio. Sin querer, se le abrieron los ojos de pura confusión. Boqueó sin darse cuenta y trató de levantarse. Le dolía la espalda.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó, asustado.

El bebé esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras el camaleón pestañeaba despacio, y le tendió una manita. Ichiro no pudo evitar mirarla con recelo.

—Me llamo Reborn, mucho gusto en conocerte.

* * *

A Dino no le solían interrumpir cuando estaba en su despacho, y si alguien lo hacía era porque se trataba de algo extremadamente importante. Aunque esa tarde, fue el teléfono el que le sobresaltó. No esperaba ninguna llamada, así que le apreció extraño.

—Cavallone —cuando descolgó, reconoció la voz de Reborn—. ¡Reborn! ¿Qué tal le va a Tsuna? —…—. Sí, se están recuperando. De vez en cuando me envían copias de los informes —…—. El Noveno está bien, igual ha flexibilizado la vigilancia, piensa que ahora se estarán quietos —…—. Probablemente sea buena idea…

De repente, Dino cambió el auricular de oreja, conformando una expresión más seria. Al otro lado de la línea, Reborn le estaba explicando algo que nada tenía que ver con las cuestiones anteriores.

—Entiendo… ¿así que hay uno aquí? ¿Quieres que lo envíe para allá? —…—. De acuerdo, nos vemos allí entonces.

Al colgar, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Uno de sus subordinados entró y le entregó unos papeles. Parecía haber estado a la espera de que Dino hubiese terminado de hablar por teléfono, para darle privacidad.

—Espera, Santino.

El hombre, que ya se estaba marchando, se detuvo y ladeó, mirando a su jefe.

—¿Señor?  
—Dile a Caroli que venga, hay algo que debo decirle.  
—Como ordene.

* * *

Los números se le hacían tan pesados y dispersos, no conseguía concentrarse. Le hubiese gustado ser como sus amigos, que tenían más facilidad para los estudios. Él no entendía ni la mitad de los problemas, se ahogaba con las ecuaciones y se moría ante fracciones y porcentajes. Era horrible y sólo estaban a martes.

Sentado en uno de los extremos de esas largas mesas de biblioteca, Tsuna intentaba terminar los deberes atrasados de matemáticas en la hora del descanso. Había despachado a Yamamoto y a Gokudera porque ya le habían ayudado con tres de los ejercicios y quería pensar que podría continuar solo. Además, se sentía culpable por privarles del tiempo libre de la hora de descanso.

Con un suspiro, dejó el lápiz descansando sobre el cuaderno y se masajeó la frente. Luego miró el reloj: le quedaban diez minutos y se sentía tan cansado…

Apoyó los brazos en la mesa un momento, y sin querer empezó a toquetear el anillo que llevaba puesto al cuello, ahora completo. Seguía sin gustarle pero tenía que llevarlo, le había dicho Reborn. Era un símbolo importante. Aunque lo que era a él, le importaba poco. Lo único que quería era terminar las clases, quizá intentar pedirle una cita a Kyoko o incluso ir a ver un partido de béisbol en el que jugase Yamamoto. Cualquiera de esas cosas simples que nada tenían que ver con la mafia y asuntos complicados como los de semanas atrás. Tsuna no quería oír hablar de anillos en lo que le quedaba de mes.

Lástima que su deseo no fuera a cumplirse de ninguna de las maneras.

* * *

_De acuerdo, hasta aquí es el prólogo completo, que podría haberlo metido todo entero, pero no sé, me pareció demasiado largo. Aunque esto es demasiado corto. No tengo filtro. Sé que hay gente que lea y dirá: Pfft, ocho llamas, qué típico, pero me chupa un pie, como dije en las notas del primer prólogo, ideé esto sin meterme en el fandom y sus tonterías. Y es mi fic, hago lo que me da la gana con él. Me apena haber tardado tanto, pero entre unas cosas y otras, escribí tarde y lento y mi beta estaba muy ocupada. Mil perdones._

__**Alice Cavallari:** ¡Me alegro de que te gustase! No suelo escribir cosas muy típicas, que no te sorprenda. Me gusta meter cosas que nadie mete, por eso incluí a la Quinta generación, que saldrá más veces, no sólo mencionada aquí. Ya se irá viendo el sentido que tiene que haga eso. Espero que el haber tardado tanto en publicar otra vez haya hecho bajar el interés, mi beta ha estado ocupada últimamente uU. Espero que esta parte sea de tu agrado.

Un saludo ~

**Omore:** Puedes quererme lo que quieras XD. He de decir que el 8059 es algo menor en este fic, pero está enredado en la trama, escondido en los capítulos. Es la gracia, como en el manga, nunca sabes por qué aparecen los dos a la vez siempre. Pero seguro que a esto se le puede hacer crítica, anda que no tendrá fallas y todo el lío. Sobre los OC, me toca mucho las narices que haya tanta gente extremista y radical que no se dan cuenta que los propios protagonistas a veces son los propios MS o GS. Sin embargo, si hay algo de lo que estoy orgullosa es de saber construir personajes coherentes al menos, si ves a Ichiro se puede ver, él no es nada del otro Mundo XD. Gracias por leer ^^

Un abrazo ~


End file.
